The Cartoon Force Episode 6: Time Buddies
by randy1317
Summary: The Lobe has created a new time travel device! But when Freakazoid and Pinkie Pie get their hands  and hooves  on it, they get transported back in time, and they have to find a way to get back! Craziness and the repeated breaking of the fourth wall ensue.


It was the day after New Year's Eve in Arkville, and everyone was spending their day sleeping. The night prior, they had partied until the break of dawn to ring in the new year, so everyone was incredibly tired. Everyone except Pinkie Pie, that is. The high-strung pink pony was still wide awake, and wanted to have some more fun.

Unfortunately for her, everyone was too tired and had no intention of getting out of bed anytime soon. So ultimately, Pinkie began to get bored. She made three batches of cupcakes, ate them all, watched some TV and read a joke book, and after all that only an hour had passed.

"This is so boring! There has to be someone who's in the mood to have some fun today. Wait a sec..."

She began to think.

"That's it! Freakazoid! That crazy guy is always up for something exciting! And he happens to be the one person I haven't bothered today!"

She began to run towards Freakazoid's room but ended up colliding with him on the way. She helped him up and saw that he was already dressed in his trademark red jumpsuit with the "F!" logo on it.

"Hey Freakazoid! Where ya headed?"

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie. I was just heading over to the villains HQ to wish The Lobe a happy birthday".

Pinkie became confused.

"The Lobe? You mean that guy who's head looks like a brain? But isn't he your nemesis or something?"

"Sure he is. But that doesn't mean I can't be a nice guy and tell him happy birthday. I've done it every year, ever since we met. We usually end up fighting after it, but he still appreciates it. Say, you wanna come along?"

Pinkie smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes! Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone to ask me that today? I never realized how boring this place can be sometimes".

_

"I've done it!" The Lobe shouted. "I've actually done it! After weeks of trial and error, I, The Lobe, have created a fully functional time travel device!"

He ran over to his radio and pressed a button, which played the sound of a crowd cheering.

"Thank you, thank you! You're all too kind!"

He began blowing kisses to the invisible audience but stopped when he turned around and saw The Joker standing there with a blank expression on his face.

The Lobe laughed nervously and straightened himself out.

"So, you saw all that, didn't you?" The Lobe asked.

The Joker nodded.  
>"I take it you've built a new device?"<p>

"How did you know?" The Lobe questioned.

"You always do the pretend audience bit when you've built something new. So what have you got this time?"

"Ah, glad you asked. This little doozy here will allow the user to travel throughout time. I haven't installed a switch where you can choose the specific date yet, but it still works, trust me!"

"And how do you know it works?" Joker asked.

"Because I've already traveled to a few minutes into the future! And before you say anything, the doorbell will ring in three...two...one".

The doorbell rang. Joker nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Well, Lobesy, I must say I'm impressed. Keep up the good work. Oh, and since you predicted the doorbell, you can answer the door. Consider it your birthday present from me".

Joker laughed as he left the room, and Lobe went to see who was at the door, taking the time device with him. As he was walking, he said to himself,

"Drat, I should've checked who was at the door when I was in the future a few minutes ago. Wait, was that sentence a paradox? Oh, nevermind. I wonder who it could be?"

He opened the door and was immediately showered with confetti and streamers.

"Happy Birthday, Lobe!" Freakazoid shouted.

The Lobe smiled, and started pulling the confetti and streamers off of himself.

"Oh, Freakazoid, you remembered! And I see you brought the mentally unstable pony with you as well".

Pinkie smiled.  
>"Yup, the streamers and confetti was my idea!"<p>

As the Lobe continued to pull the streamers off, he accidentally dropped the device.

"Hey, what's this thingy?" Pinkie said as she picked the device up with her mouth.

Freakazoid took it from her and said, "Beats me. Looks like some kind of remote control. I wonder what this red button does?"

The Lobe got the last of the streamers off just in time to witness Freakazoid pressing the button.

"Freakazoid, no!" He shouted. But it was too late. With a flash, Freakazoid and Pinkie Pie vanished.

The Lobe stood there, shocked.  
>"Oh, wonderful! Just wonderful! I finally build a working time travel device and what happens? It gets taken on a joy ride by my nemesis and a bright pink pony!"<p>

Doofensmirtz walked in just as The Lobe said this.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Freakazoid and Pinkie Pie are together, traveling through time?"

"Yes" The Lobe answered. "And who knows how many time periods they'll have to go through to return to the present!"

"Well, I know one thing's for certain" Doofensmirtz said. "The fourth wall will never be the same again".

_

And so, Freakazoid and Pinkie Pie reappeared in a dark forest. They looked around at their new surroundings, unaware of what had just happened.

"Hmm" Freakazoid thought. "This device must've been some sort of transporter. By the looks of it, we've been transported to a national park! Ooh, I hope we're in Yellowstone!"

But just then the two heard a roar come from the distance.

"Uh, what was that?" Pinkie asked nervously.

"I don't know" Freakazoid "Sounded like a bear or something"

"No, no. Not the roar. I meant the sound of some guy talking. It sounds like he's narrating everything we do".

The two looked around but saw no sign of another person.

"See?" Pinkie shouted. "There it is again!"

Freakazoid felt like he recognized the voice.

"Wait a minute. Joe? Joe the announcer? Is that you?"

Yes, Freakazoid, its me. I've been hired to narrate this episode.

"Wow, Joe! I can't believe it! It seems like its been ages since you last narrated for me! How are the wife and kids?"

They're doing fine, the kids are in high school now, all that fun stuff. As for me, I've been traveling around, announcing for sports games, other cartoons, all that jazz.

"Wait!" Pinkie said. "Mister Joe the announcer guy, can you tell us what that roaring sound was?"

Well, let me just take a look at my notes here. Let's see, scene three, scene three. Ah, here it is! It says here that roar you just heard came from a T-Rex.

"What?" Pinkie and Freakazoid shouted together.

"But how is that possible?" Freakazoid asked. "Unless...This isn't a transporting device, it's a time travel device! And we're in the stone age!"

Yup, you pretty much nailed it on the head there, Freakazoid.

"Joe, can't you do something to help us?" Pinkie asked.

Sorry you two. I'm just the narrator, you guys are on your own. And besides, I think I should stop talking to you and start actually narrating again. We're not even halfway through this story and we've already pretty much made the fourth wall cry. I don't know how much more it can take.

"Okay then, nice talking to you again Joe!" Freakazoid said.

Likewise. Now where was I? Oh yes. *Ahem*. Freakazoid and Pinkie Pie heard the roar get louder. Then they heard pounding, and the earth began to shake. Finally they saw it: a giant T-Rex running straight towards them.

"He doesn't look too happy!" Freakazoid yelled.

Pinkie responded, "What do we do?"

Freakazoid secured the device in his jumpsuit and picked up Pinkie.

"We run, that's what we do!"

He took off, the T-Rex trailing close behind. They ran for about a mile, until Pinkie pointed out the obvious.

"Hey, why don't you just press the button on the device again? It'll probably get us out of here!"

Freakzoid face-palmed.  
>"Duh, why didn't I think of that before!"<p>

He pulled out the device and pressed the button. The two vanished, and the T-Rex stopped in it's tracks, confused.

_

The next place our two heroes reappeared looked like a ancient city. Everyone was wearing togas and speaking fancy. Freakazoid, still winded from running so much, sat on the ground to catch his breath.

"Either this is some massive frat party, or we're in ancient Rome".

"Huh" Pinkie said as she looked at all the humans dressed in robes. "Humans sure did have a weird fashion sense back then!"

Then the pink pony saw a crowd of people entering a large structure.

"Hey, what's going on in that place?" she said as she pointed with her hoof.

Freakazoid stood up.  
>"That, my Equestrian friend, is the world-famous Roman Coliseum! Home to the legendary gladiator fights! Ooh, I've always wanted to go to one of those!"<p>

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Pinkie shouted.

The two ran enthusiastically into the Coliseum and took their seats in the large amphitheater. Soon, trumpets blared and a man dressed in armor emerged from one of the gates. From the other gate, a lion emerged. The man and the lion ran towards each other, but the lion got the upper hand and pounced on the man.

Freakazoid and Pinkie watched in horror at the brutality of the spectacle. Freakazoid even went so far as to put his hand over Pinkie's eyes.

"You know what?" he said. "I think we've seen enough of ancient Rome for one day".

He pressed the button on the device and the vanished once again.

_

Our two heroes appeared this time in a medieval castle, and were immediately confronted with several guards pointing spears at them.

"I guess this is the welcoming party!" Freakazoid said. Oh, you fellas shouldn't have!"

"Silence, thou with blue skin, spiky hair and strange clothing!" one of the guards yelled. "Thou and this pink horse hath appeared here out of nowhere. Thou must be-eth a witch!"

"Hey!" Pinkie yelled. "My friend here is not a witch! Trust me, I know witches. One time, there was this zebra in Equestria named Zecora and I originally thought she was a witch or an enchantress, I'm not really sure of the difference, but anyway, I thought she was a witch because she seemed really creepy and I even wrote a song about her, but it turns out she wasn't a witch, she was actually really nice so I guess I just contradicted myself there because maybe I don't know witches".

The guards just stared at her blankly, until one of them shouted,

"He hath given this horse the power to speak-eth endlessly! He must be a witch! He and the horse must burn!"

The guards cheered and grabbed the two, bringing them towards a large wooden stake, surrounded by many sticks and leaves. They tied the two to the stake and began to light a fire under them.

"Oh, nut bunnies! I never thought it would end like this!" Freakazoid said.

Pinkie just glared at him.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, right! The device. Well, my hands are kinda tied up at the moment and I can't quite reach it in my pocket".

"Well, you better hurry!" Pinkie yelled. "Because the fire's getting closer!"

Freakazoid struggled, and finally was able to press the button right before the fire got to them. He blew a raspberry at the guards right as the two vanished.

"What a strange creature that was!" one of the guards said. "Does thou think-eth he was a god?"

The other guards stared at him.

"What does thou think-est this is? Ancient Rome?"

_

Our heroes reappeared in what appeared to be a music concert. On the stage, Jimi Hendrix was playing "Purple Haze".

Freakazoid had the biggest grin on his face.  
>"Oh my gosh, we're at Woodstock!"<p>

He screamed like a fangirl as Pinkie looked at him confused.

"What's Woodstock? Is it where everyone stocks up wood for the winter or something?"

"Woodstock was only the single greatest music festival ever!" Freakazoid shouted. "The people, the music, the sights, the smells! Okay, maybe not the smells, but you get the idea!"

Pinkie looked around at all the people having a good time and smiled.

"Wow, this does look like one heck of a great party! And where there's a party, there's Pinkie Pie!"

Her and Freakazoid started dancing to the music when a familiar looking face walked up to them.

"Far out concert, huh dudes?"

Freakazoid and Pinkie stopped dancing and their mouths hung open. The man was Doofensmirtz. His younger self, at least.

"D...Doctor Doofensmirtz, is that you?" Freakazoid asked.

"Doctor?" he replied. "Oh, I'm not a doctor yet, but I'm studying 'how to be a evil scientist 101' now, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed. And nobody calls me by my last name anymore. Call me Heinz! By the way, love the costumes. I'm digging the whole 'pink pony' getup".

Pinkie and Freakazoid looked at each other.

"This is awkward on so many levels" Pinkie whispered.

"Listen, um, Heinz" Freakazoid said. "It was great meeting you but we gotta go. Important business just came up"

"Oh, that stinks, man. You're gonna miss the concert. Oh well, good luck with your business! Hey, maybe we'll see each other again some day!"

The two heroes rolled their eyes.  
>"You have no idea" Freakazoid said as he pressed the button and the two vanished.<p>

_

Our heroes finally returned back to the present day, in the same spot they were when Freakazoid pressed the button the first time. In front of them was The Lobe, his arms crossed. He grabbed the device away from Freakazoid, and it fell apart in his hands.

"Wha...What did you two idiots do?"

"Looks like it couldn't handle going through so much time anymore. Good thing it broke when we got back to the present huh?"

The Lobe didn't answer, he just stared down at the broken pieces of his device.

Freakazoid and Pinkie looked at each other and laughed nervously. Freakazoid pretended to look at a watch.

"Oh hey, would you look at the time! I think The Brady Bunch is on, gotta go!"

Pinkie Pie added with a fake smile, "Yup, gotta love those Brady's. See ya around!"

The two took off back home and The Lobe continued the stare at the broken pieces. Doofensmirtz walked in and said,

"I don't know why, but I just got the strangest feeling that I met those two back in the seventies during Woodstock. Eh, it must've been their parents".

The Lobe started crying. Doofensmirtz patted him on the back, consoling him.

"There, there. I miss Woodstock too".

"Who's brilliant idea was it to give Freakazoid and Pinkie Pie their own episode anyway?" The Lobe shouted.

Hey, don't look at me, I'm just the narrator.

"Oh, just hurry up and say 'the end' already!" The Lobe yelled.

Fine, jeez. No need to get pushy just because your little toy broke. Sheesh.

The End. Happy? 


End file.
